My Heart Belongs To You
by LoveSucks416
Summary: Two Best Friends Seperated At The Age Of 13. Reunited 10 Years Later... Has Gabriella Found Someone New? Or Will She Give Troy A Chance? TxG PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_"The truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, and  
>I never really got it back."<em>

Song For Chapter: "It's Your Love" - Tim McGraw & Faith Hill.

My Heart Belongs To You.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's POV<strong>

I've only had one love that really mattered. And at that I wasn't even old enough to know what love truly meant. But I know for a fact that she was my best friend and that alone meant the world to me. She would go to every single one of my baseball games and stand on the bleachers while cheering me on. My parents would take us out to eat pizza afterwards. We would always have great times. We would make the best out of everything. I even remember when I fell off my bike and broke my arm. She was the first one to sign my cast. She even snuck over at night to make sure I was okay. She was truly one of a kind. I know every single thing about her that maybe she doesn't even know herself. Her favorite color is blue. She is afraid of heights. She likes to read about every book in this world. She was always more intelligent than the rest of us. She would even outsmart the teachers. Her favorite food is pizza topped with ham and pineapples. She loved chocolate and everything dipped in it. She loved flowers, especially roses. One of her dreams was to visit Paris, France. She loved Italian food: Hint the Pizza. She loved to swim. She was very competitive. When she was nervous or felt shy, she would bite her lip. She would twirl her fingers through her hair with her arm behind her back thinking she was sneaky and no one would notice...Except for me. Obviously. She would also put all of her weight on one foot and pop her hip out. She had an artistic side of her too. She liked to draw and paint. She had a passion for  
>singing everywhere, but she didn't notice that she sung out loud.<p>

She was a very active person. She always enjoyed the outside better than the inside. She liked playing volleyball. But running was her passion. Every time she had to think, she would run. And not just up and down the corner, all around the neighborhood. She would even go to the park...Two blocks away. She was a fast runner from what I remember. She would sometimes play baseball with me to help me practice. She liked to do almost everything. She was a perfectionist. And sometimes a clean freak.  
>I remember when she would come to my room and see how messy it was, that she would clean everything up.<p>

Bottom line, she was the perfect girl to me.

But ever since I left, I hold on to what I remember hoping that she didn't change much. I would hate to lose her. And that is why I plan on getting her back. And making it to how it was when we were little kids. But I hope she still remembers me?

There's only one way to find out. You see, when you find someone like her...you don't just let them go. You have to hold on to them and make sure that never leave your side. To me, distance shouldn't matter if our love is real. Which I believe it is. I have never really gotten over her, as you can tell. I mean, I have had a few share of girlfriend's but nothing too serious. My longest relationship lasted three months. Her name was Sarah. And yet, I would still find myself thinking about my childhood sweetheart. So my mission for the rest of my life is to find the love that I left behind years ago. I haven't talked to her since the week before I left. And every day after I left, I never once stopped thinking about her. Sometimes, I regret leaving. I really wish I hadn't. But I had no choice. I had to force myself to try to move on. To make new best friends, and even though if I did. They would never replace my first. Her. She would always be my best friend.

Gabriella Montez was and is my true love...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Listen To The Lyrics Of The Song. It Really Goes With This Chapter And What Troy Feels.  
>Hope You All Enjoyed! Keep Reading... Review Please. [:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_" Homecoming means coming home to what is in your heart." -Author Unknown._

Song for Chapter: Home - Daughtry.

My Heart Belongs To You.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's POV<strong>

I'm starting my mission today. All these years, I have kept in touch with Chad. Which by the way, I am going to be his new roommate. I'm leaving today. Chad knows about mine and Gabriella's past. But he doesn't know my feelings have stayed the same. Even though I have changed, my feelings for her are one of the few things that have stayed constant in my life. When I first moved to California, I hated it. Now I have warmed up to it. But it is still not a place that I would like to call home. I don't play baseball anymore. I am in love with basketball. I played for a college team in California. Nothing major, but nothing quite small either. I even got paid. I was the star-player. I am very fond of photography too. It is one of my most common hobbies. I am still enrolled in college. I major in journalism. I write for the newspaper. Which got me to pick up on photography. But now, I am officially unemployed. I have made a few friends. Mainly guys that I have met from basketball. Not really girls though, I wouldn't be able to replace Gabriella. So I'm feeling that when I move from here, It wouldn't really affect me. If anything, It should make me happier. Knowing that I am a step closer to Gabriella just makes me happy. And I get to hang out with the old gang, of course. I am hoping it will be like old times. I'm starting to wonder about the first time we see each other again. I hope she will jump into my arms like no time passed between us. I hope she didn't forget about me. I wonder if she has changed...Either way, I am sure I would still love her. I guess we are going to have to have to find out...I wonder if she even loves me still...And even if she changed just a little, I pray that she didn't change her feelings about me. And how did I decide to do this? It was two weeks ago when I passed by this flower shop. In the window display, something caught my attention. I spotted a vase filled with blue Flaxes. Which is a blue flower if you didn't know. Anyways...I thought of Gabriella at the moment. And ever since then, I see her everywhere. I think of her all of the time. So I decided to call up Chad. Turns out he needed a roommate at his apartment. So I told him I was going to go move in with him hence the reason on why I'm currently unemployed. Since I am moving. I started making plans to sell my condo. I got the tickets to fly out. I called up the moving vans to take all of my belongings to Chad's. And now I am currently waiting for Chad at the airport.

If I told you that I wasn't a bit nervous, I'd be lying. To tell you the truth...I am shitting bricks right now. I am overwhelmed with tons of emotions. I am excited. Nervous. Scared. And now mad because some little kid ran in front of me and made me spill all of my coffee on myself. And now I am stuck waiting looking like an idiot with a big coffee stain on my shirt and searching for a big afro freak. But even though I am nervous. I have been waiting long enough. It is time to visit my childhood again. So I am back Albuquerque.

Finally I spotted the big afro freak. "Yo Chad! Over Here!" I said. "Whats up man? You ready to go?" Chad said, as we gave each other a man hug and pulled away. "Sure man. Let's go, I hope this place hasn't changed too much while I was gone." I said. And with that, we left and headed to the apartment. In the car we talked about many things as if nothing changed between us. I hope that's the same with everything...  
>Especially Gabriella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope You Guys Enjoyed! Read To What Happens While Troy's Home! Remember  
>To Please Review And Give Us Your Feedback! [:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again.  
>And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." - Richard Bach"<em>

Song For Chapter: "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" -Taylor Swift

My Heart Belongs To You.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's POV<strong>

So...we got to Chad's apartment. I unpacked all of my stuff Which took a total of four hours with the help of Chad of course. After the whole unpacking, we went out to the park and played basketball. One on One. That was when my star playing proved a point. I creamed Chad at every game we played. After the game, we ordered in a pizza. I ordered ham and pineapple. And you know why. After we ate, we decided to get some rest. I laid in bed that night thinking about what I was going to say to Gabriella when I saw her. I had trouble trying to sleep. I could not stop thinking about her. Just knowing that I was so close. In the same city, I feel as if she was by my side as I slept that night. The next morning I woke up the sound of Chad yelling out the door. Something about he would be right back...Who knows. All I know is that I am jet-lagged. I took one last stretch in my bed and got up. I washed up and got dressed. Who knows what Chad was planning today.

After thirty minutes of flipping through channels and sitting on the couch I heard the doorknob turn. Just then the door opened and what I came to see was the beginning of the past of my childhood. A blonde-headed girl who was all decked out in pink and glitter. Sharpay. No surprise there. A tall dark skinned guy dressed in basketball clothes, of course Zeke. And a shorter pale guy with blonde hair and dressed in a polo shirt paired with a fedora on his head who's known by the name of Ryan. "Troooy!" Sharpay yelled and ran up to me and hugged me. "Hey Shar." I smiled. "Yo Troy! My man. Wassupp?" Zeke said "Hey man." I said and we did our old famous handshake. "Hey Troy. How ya doin? It's been a long time." Ryan said, with a wave. "I know, but that's all changing now! I'm here to stay for good this time!" I said with a big grin. "Yo Hoops! It's beginning to be like old times huh?" Chad said with a grin matching my own. "Yeah, but there's one person missing... Gabriella." I said with a shrug and a frown. The air got tense only to be broken by- "Okay boys, c'mon let's have us a barbeque. Chad get the grill started!" Sharpay yelled with joy. And with that, we all started the barbeque and hung out like if we were all back in the sixth grade.

"Those burgers were good dude!" I said. "Yeah, I couldn't stop after I had two." Chad added while rubbing his belly. "I need to go work out ASAP!...You know how many calories and grease were in those burgers..? My trainer is NOT going to be happy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Yeah, but you have to admit Sis, those were delicious!" Ryan pointed out while chuckling. "Thanks guys." Zeke said with a genuine smile. "This would be a perfect time to tell them honey.." Sharpay mentioned to Zeke while touching his arm. "Uhm...Wait...honey? Are ya'll two together or somethin'?..." I said shocked. "Ohh yeah... We've been together for two years now." Sharpay added like if it was nothing new. "Yeah, two happy years." Zeke mentioned while bringing an arm around Sharpay's waist. "Yeah, two loooooooong years...If you ask me." Chad mumbled. "What was that Chad?"..Sharpay asked. "Ohh...Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Chad said with a fake smile. "So anyways Zeke...tell 'em now." Sharpay demanded. "Okay. Guys... I am opening a restaurant! It's going to be called Baylor's Burgers. The grand opening is tomorrow actually." Zeke said full of excitement. "Wow, that's awesome! Congrats!" Chad said with a pat to Zeke's back. "Yeah totally, I mean...you're dream is coming true." I said with a grin. "Yeah I was the one that showed him the place, and who knew it would work out this great." Ryan added.

After we talked some more about our lives, it was already midnight and everyone had to go home. We said our goodbyes and I got ready for bed. That night I lay in bed so anticipated about what tomorrow would bring. I have a feeling that tomorrow is the day that I see her. My precious Gabriella. How I would just love to see her. I would do anything. Anything. But we will have to just wait and see for tomorrow. I hope everything goes as planned. But until then, I should sleep to only get a good night's rest for a day of fun tomorrow. I hope. Goodnight Albuquerque.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Troy Meet Gabriella Tomorrow... And Did She Change? ****  
><strong>**Guess Your Gonna Have To Wait And Read The Next Chapter!****  
>Hope You Enjoyed! Please REVIEW! Thanks. [:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"_Basic human contact - the meeting of eyes, the exchanging of words."_

Song For This Chapter: "Just a Dream" – Nelly.

My Heart Belongs To You.

* * *

><p><strong>Troy's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of a high pitched yell. I stumbled out of bed only to find Sharpay in the flesh screaming at the top of her lungs. "How can you do that?" She screamed while tempting to throw a pillow at Chad. "What the hell is going on here?" I said confused while scratching the back of my head. While Sharpay continued to chase Chad around the dining room table, Zeke popped out to explain, "We came over for breakfast and when she went to wake up Chad when she stepped in an old bowl of pudding that He left in his room. And they 'ruined' her stilettos." "Dude, can't she just wash the pudding off?" A voice asked. "NOT IF THEY'RE WHITE STILETTOS, YOU CAN'T!" Sharpay yelled back while continuing to try to throw things at Chad. "Well…what flavor was the pudding?" The voice asked again popping out from behind the wall, was Jason. Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh. "Jason! What's up man?" I said. "Oh I've been around." Jason replied while shifting his weight. "So are you going to Zeke's big grand opening tonight?" Jason questioned me. "Uhh. Yeah. Sure, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a grin.

Later that night at Baylor's Burgers

"Wow Zeke, this place is amazing" I said when I finally arrived. The place was packed with people interacting. I hardly knew anybody there, with the only exception of the gang. I was about to order myself a drink when Ryan walked up to me with a girl by his side. "Hey Troy. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Claire. Claire this is one of my old friend's Troy Bolton." I looked at the girl by his side to be met with a pair of light green eyes. She had long blonde wavy hair. Not as blonde as Sharpay's but closer to a shade of a dirty blonde. She was wearing a purple haltered dress that was knee length with a pair of white Prada heels. I had to admit, Ryan had some good taste. She was very pretty. As me and Claire shook hands she said, "It's finally to nice to meet the famous Troy Bolton. I've heard many stories about you." "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and I hope they were good stories" I said while giving Ryan a look of approval. "Alright Troy", Ryan clapped, "Claire and I have to go mingle but have fun and start talking to people. You look a little lonely." He joked.

My drink arrived at the table and I took a sip of my beer. Loving the feeling of it going down my throat. It instantly calmed me down. I turned to my right to be greeted by a big smile from none other than Kelsi. "KELSIIII! It's so good to see you again. Wow, you look beautiful!" I said giving her my million dollar smile. Before she could reply, another voice interrupted. "Hey Hey, she's already taken." Jason said while putting an arm around her waist. Kelsi giggled and said, "It's finally nice to see you again after so long. What brings you back?" "Ohhh, you know..uhhh..I-I..just missed you guys, that's all." I said while stuttering over my own words. She giggled again. "Of course you did." She said with a suspicious glare. "Hey babe, I wanna get the free beer. Zeke said he's paying for the first three." Jason begged to Kelsi. "Alrright. I guess I'll see you around Troy." Kelsi said while offering a small smile. But before I could say anything else, they were off. And I was alone again.

Next thing you know, Zeke popped up on stage that was located on the left corner of the restaurant. "Alright ladies and gentleman, thanks for coming to the opening of my new restaurant. One of my lovely friends' decided to sing for your entertainment tonight. So please give it up for Miss Gabriella Montez!" Zeke said excitedly as Gabriella walked up on stage. The restaurant was filled with cheers. And as for me, I was shocked. Gabriella certainly wasn't the little girl anymore. She was gorgeous. She wore a red strapless dress that came to mid-thigh and showed off her curves perfectly but without being considered trashy. She had a pair of black pumps. Her hair was long and curly. The color was almost like midnight black. She was breathtaking.

"How's everyone doing tonight? I've prepared a song along with our two friend's, Kelsi Neilson on the piano and Ryan Evans playing the drums. I hope you guys enjoy, this song is called Paper Cut!" She said with a giggle and a big grin. As Kelsi began to play the piano, Gabriella stepped up to the mic.

_It's not a feeling like when you touch a flame_

_No, it's not like when someone calls you a bad name_

_It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down_

_No, it's not like any of these, what I've found is_

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet_

_never even feel the slice; you're so deep_

_It seems so hard as, but only at first_

_Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

_Oh, oh_

Everyone was in awe to how amazing her voice sounded. It was like I was hypnotized. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her voice was so angelic. It was like music to my ears.

_It's not so much in the words that you don't say_

_It's when you act in the distant, cold way_

_It's more in your eyes how you look at me_

_Like you no longer care for what I see_

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet_

_never even feel the slice; you're so deep_

_It seems so hard as, but only at first_

_Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

_You had to go and show me just how good, your love could be_

_Then you threw it all away_

_Now I can't help but feel a brand new pain_

_So I'm asking baby, please stay._

_Your love hurts like a paper cut, so sweet_

_never even feel the slice; you're so deep_

_It seems so hard as, but only at first_

_Cause like a paper cut the pain grows worse._

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_The pain grows worse_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_The pain grows worse_

_Oh, oh_

_The pains grows worse_

And with that the song ended.

As soon as the music finished, the restaurant was filled with claps and whistles. She smiled when the song ended and she took a look around the room. It seemed as though she was looking for someone. But who? "Thanks you guys, I hope you enjoy your time here!" She said with a big grin. She then walked off the stage. She was coming my way and just as she was about to pass my table, I whispered-"Ella." I knew she heard me when she stopped her movements and turned to look my way. As she turned, I was met with a pair of dazzling chocolate brown eyes. "Troy?" She whispered barely audible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks For Reading! This One Was Longer Than Our Other Chapters! Sorry If We Take A Long Time To Update,  
>Schools Starting And We're Both Gonna Be Busy. But We'll Try Our Best To Update As Soon As Possible! [:<br>Just PLEASE Review So We Know Whether We Should Continue To Write Or Not! **


End file.
